


The Hunt

by koop_dubious



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, M/M, Multi, Vampire Hanzo Shimada, primal play, the bitch is just old and horny don't mind him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koop_dubious/pseuds/koop_dubious
Summary: It's a game to you, but for him, he is on the hunt.





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this game of hide and seek took a really weird turn. 0_0
> 
> Something I managed to jot down real quick during one of my moments of free time. Enjoy!?

It's a game to you, but for him, he is on the hunt.

At once your gentle musk infiltrates Hanzo's senses and the archer finds himself on the move, slinking and sneaking above the ground and along twigs and branches to find you. It takes a moment, but he finally sees you running, looking behind you as if you expects to see him there. You should know better than that by now. 

Or, perhaps, you're teasing him? Why else would you spare the vampire such a cheeky smile, daring him to catch you? 

When he catches you -- this far into your relationship, the matter of _if_ has long since been an impossibility -- his talons dig into your side and your shoulder, not enough to break the skin but enough to secure you to him as he drags you to the ground with him. Your giggles turn into soft whimpers and moans as he traces kisses and nibbles along your neck and you feel the tip of something soft but firm prod along your inner thighs. Hanzo groans at the rush of blood that soaks his senses and he bites gently into your shoulder to drink. Sweet, as always. As quickly as he bites into your skin his fangs are quick to retreat. He doesn't want to hurt you, but... 

You took too long to be found this night and he is deathly famished -- surely, you wouldn't be opposed to being at the vampire's mercy this night? 

The archer looms above you, pinning you in place as he starts to remove your clothing. Despite his hunger he takes his time, hoping for the both of you to savor the experience, to excite you rather than scare you. Hanzo finally rids himself of your panties and ruts against your hole, humming in approval at the heat that eminates from you. After a moment of teasing he sinks in and you both groan and growl at the welcome intrusion. 

He pulls back and just as it seems like he'd pull out entirely the vampire snaps into you again, taking in the gasps and sighs that escape from your delectable lips. It's as if the gods themselves painted your face flush and perfect for him, just for him, and Hanzo take the opportunity to swallow the noises coming from you with a kiss. Despite the pleasure building up within his core his pace is unrelentingly slow -- it's his way of teasing you in return, he wants to savor his catch for the night. 

It's only after your third orgasm does he finally let himself come, emptying himself deep into your heat with a grunt of satisfaction. 

Hanzo takes a moment to catch his breath before he finally pulls out of you, dressing himself back up and wrapping you in something silky and incredibly warm -- the chill of the night was lost to you in the middle of your coitus. You shiver, and for a moment you cannot tell if it's from the cold or the last Waves of pleasure ebbing away from your aching body. 

"Let us go back home, beloved," Hanzo murmured, planting a kiss on your forehead as he pulls you into his arms and stands.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend who loves her some Hanzo. I then took to editing it a slight so that more gender neutral audiences can enjoy that Shimada D, as well. B^)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
